Instincts The Lee Jordan Story
by LaurieTheMuppet
Summary: This story is Lee's story...from my point of view because we never hear him...it guest stars Hermione.


Instincts: The Lee Jordan Story  
  
By: Lauren aka Taigirl1325  
  
Authors Note: This story is my pride and joy my baby my heart and soul are in it, however due  
  
to an unfourtunate accident involving a washing machine it will take along time to post so  
  
piece by piece as i salvage it it will be posted, I am however working quickly on this because   
  
there is one authoress Kari1879 who thinkgs its ok to playgerize my ideas and has done so before  
  
and plans to do so with this fanfic so know this right now my story Instincts: The Lee   
  
Jordan Story is mine the ideas and concepts are mine and I do not give permission to have them   
  
used unless you ask me personally even then there's a large chance i'll say no because this   
  
story is my baby.  
  
I would like to send thanks to all who have supported my long and hard work and strenuous effort  
  
on this story and JK Rowling for making it possible for creating Lee who is just like me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bloody, Burning, Gory, Rotting, Death...that was what I saw when i closed my eyes, was I going  
  
crazy? I don't know but I can't sleep I think I need to go for a walk ya that'll calm me down  
  
I'll just borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and head for some secret passageways I'm not going  
  
to let this get to my head...  
  
Or so I thought, that was a week ago and I'm still having those dreams except now they are   
  
getting worse and I can't tell anyone about them they'll all think I've gone mad and I haven't,  
  
Have I? Normal people don't think like this, I'm not normal I'm a wizard, Ok fine then normal  
  
wizards don't think like this about blood, torture, normal wizards don't think about slitting   
  
their wrists in the boys toilets just to feel the burning sensation it gives you. No there must  
  
be something horribly wrong with me, I know Snape hexed me in the Great Hall! I know that makes  
  
no sense if he did then it would be easy just get a counter hex but that's not it because I   
  
looked there's no hex like this, nothing could do this to me make me think and feel these   
  
things.  
  
I better stop hanging around with Hermione before I hurt her, yesterday I just sat in the   
  
Common Room staring at her thinking how much fun it would be to strip her down and toture her   
  
with razors and then to slit her throat and watch her warm red blood flow all over her body.  
  
Ya I'll stop hanging around with her if I were to do anything to her Ron would have my head   
  
on a silver platter and Harry would be helping him.  
  
I haven't had a good nights sleep since this started and my friends are starting to notice but  
  
what's worse is last night I took a walk with Harry's cloak again to the forest this time, and  
  
I killed a rabbit with my bare hands, I literally tortured it and ripped its throat out, and I  
  
felt happy to do it and a little relieved but I'm scared am I turning into a monster? I don't   
  
know but I've got the be careful who I hang out with, its been 3 days since I decided to stop  
  
talking to Hermione but today in the library she came and sat with me wanting to know what was   
  
wrong how come we weren't hanging out as much. I lied of course but as she spoke to me the  
  
pictures were playing in my mind and this time more vivid and dangerous and the really scary   
  
part is that I actually find these pictures attractive, now I know that there's something wrong  
  
with and I'm trying to figure it out but I can't I don't know what's wrong with me and today  
  
I actually did slit my wrists just to feel the pain I healed myself of course once i'd had  
  
enough.  
  
But I don't understand why this is happening to me and my friends are really starting to worry  
  
I'm becoming anti-social they say but its for their protection I know they don't know that but I  
  
don't want to hurt them, or do I? My mind wanders back to Hermione and those erotic heartless   
  
thoughts. I fear what I'm becoming capable of after thinking about Hermione yesterday I got a   
  
rope and strung up this poor first year kid's cat I strung it up and watched it hang and dangle   
  
and squeal and try to free itself I watched in satisfaction as it slowly died its rasping hisses  
  
music to my ears and when it was dead I sliced it down the middle and watched warm blood spill   
  
out and make a gooey warm puddle on the floor. I cleaned up the mess manually because magic  
  
can be traced here at Hogwarts and then i disposed of the cat corpse into the lake with the help  
  
of Harry's invisibilty cloak. He hasn't figured out what I'm using it for when I ask for it but  
  
in most cases I haven't asked, I should find a way to get one of my own if I'm going to be like  
  
this, but that's acknowledging I know there's a problem with me which means I should get help   
  
but I can't. I can't in my good mind, if its still good, let people know these sick sadistic  
  
thoughts going through my head or the horrible actions I have thus far committed.  
  
It's getting worse if that's possible after the poor cat. That 1st year is still hoping its just  
  
lost in the castle...I laughed when I heard her crying but its getting worse I was standing  
  
in the Great Hall with Ron and Harry and Hermione came up and stood beside Ron and greeted me  
  
with a heart felt smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: remember this is only the first 4 salvaged pages more are coming as I salvage and  
  
once the whole thing is salvaged I will be making it all one chapter for easier accessing.  
  
Thanks to all you who understand and review as I go along I love you all! 


End file.
